Various techniques for remotely operating an imaging machine such as a digital still camera have been suggested. For example, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed the technique of displaying, on a display of an imaging machine on the operating side having a touch panel, an image of operation keys arranged in a manner similar to operation keys of the imaging machine on the operated side. Upon the operation of the image of the operation key, the request of executing the operation corresponding to the operation key is transmitted wirelessly to the imaging machine on the operated side from the imaging machine on the operating side, whereby various processes are executed in the imaging machine on the operated side.
Patent Literature 2 has disclosed the technique in which, in the case where the imaging machine on the operated side includes the operation key that does not exist in the imaging machine on the operating side, the item of the operation corresponding to that operation key is added to the menu image of the imaging machine on the operating side.